Myobi
Summary about her Looks Myobi is a skinny pale woman of 5'3. She has light green hair that goes to her mid back when it is down. Usually though, she wears it up in a neat bun or braided. She has a sliver butterfly clip on the left side of her head that holds back her bangs. If the bangs were down though they would reach the end of her nose. Her eyes are a jade green color that are slitted. Thanks to being a Neko, She has light green cat ears and a tail as well. Myobi wears a white skirt that reaches to her anklesm but have been cut from below the waist are in the middle and all along the left side of the skirt making it a half skirt, half mini skirt. There is three white straps with silver buckles that go around the torn part so that the long part of the skirt does not go flying. The straps are placed at three inch intervals starting three inches from the cut. Underneath though, she had on white, tight, shorts that reach her knees. There is a whole in her back that allows for her tail to stick out. She also wears a white kimono top that has long sleeves that reach her wrists. The shoulder area though has a cut allowing for her skin to be shown there. Along the edge of the kimono at the front is a light green line going down. She does not wear shoes as she enjoys the feel of the ground under her feet. She wears a katana sheath at her right side which is tied there by some light green string. This allows for her to have easy access to her katana. Personality Despite Myobi’s age, she comes off as a child. She seems not to understand common used terms. She is also usually always all over the place curious about everything. She is naturally curious and will always ask questions if given the chance. In a fight though, once Myobi draws her katana, it is like a totally different person is there. She becomes serious and quiet, her only focus being the task at hand. She basically acts her age, if not older. The personality usually lasts about 30 minutes after the sheathing of the katana. She then goes back to her normal personality and seems to have no clue or memory of what happened. History Everyone knows a neko can sense the flying continents. There are three in the world now. Two hold capitals, one for that of the Avarian and one for that of the angel. This tale is about the Avarians, wings of birds’ body and structure of human. A neko of noble blood, Ruta, had been following the Avarian continent whenever it came over the big continent. An Avarian, Xiadan, had flown down in a fight but found himself injured and unable to return. The only way up by them is their wings and his was unworkable. The Neko interested in the flying continent found him and took care of him fixing him up. There was only one problem, in the process of healing the two fell in love. A bird and a cat cannot be in love and especially can not have a child. The neko's found out and alerted those on the Avarian continent. They were both mad thinking the other had planned this to destroy the others race. To solve this problem it was placed on mutual agreement to separate the two and forbid them from seeing one another ever again. The Avarian left his katana though for his neko lover and unborn child. He was not allowed to leave or fight for ten years as punishment. As for the neko, she was shunned al during her pregnancy receiving no help. If she was not of noble blood she would have been exiled. To stop the child from facing the shunned fate though, the neko woman fled once the child had been born, giving the child to a sailor along with the katana and a ring along with the Childs name. The sailor was to take her away while the neko returned declaring she had killed the child. This had brought good status back to the woman. Now the sailor took the neko to another continent and passed her and her items to an orphanage. The orphanage believed Myobi to be only a neko child abandoned. They kept her weapon and ring for 14 years. During that period she grew up with other children. Since she was part Neko she couldn't sleep at night and spent it watching other children sleep. After all children are not allowed to leave till morning. This ritual passed for fourteen years when she received her katana ring she grew curious of it and would admire it outside practicing it. One day while the other children were somewhere else Myobi was surrounded by three men. Two humans and an elf as the leader scavengers for rare items who would kill to get what they want. They had saw Myobi and weapons were drawn to kill her for the katana. She had panicked and tried fighting back and got injured. She injured the two humans though. The elf leader stepped forward the humans proving useless. Myobi managed to cut him down his right eye and the elf injured had got furious and stabbed Myobi in the back then fled. Myobi had been rushed to medical attention when a child alerted the orphanage owner Myobi was hurt. When Myobi had woken up something odd happened she acted like a mere child and not a 14 year old. She had no memory of what happened. After release she went back to the orphanage for four years she never remembered or snapped out of the child state. At 18 she was no longer allowed to stay at the orphanage and had to find a name. From being no longer allowed in the orphanage, Myobi had to find a new home. With no money that was an impossible task. Myobi took up the task of living in the forest. She did not sleep there though; Myobi did not sleep except during the day when she took small cat naps. Her location in the forest was used for gathering wild flowers which she would sell at the city market. She spent every day in that market selling flowers so she would have enough money for food. At night Myobi went into homes that had windows open or doors unlocked. If that was not possible, she picked the locks of the doors so that she may get into homes. Once she was inside people’s homes she would watch the people sleep at night until morning. As soon as morning hit left and would go to her clearing in the forest to gather flowers to sell. 'The Beginning' One night Myobi was up to her usual nightly routine of watching people sleep. An alarm had gone off though as people were outside searching for something, or someone. Myobi thought it was only a game of hide and seek and she wanted to prove she was the best player. To do that she left the home and herself went on a search for the person in question. While scoping out the roof she saw someone fall off it. That made her think she found the one she was looking for so she ran after them. It was there she met a man who was injured and not well. She got some guards who took the man to the hospital. Left behind though was a staff that Myobi considered her prize for winning and she took it as her own. The next day she found out she had not found the man, at least according to the guards who were talking about how he left town. With that in mind she went to the task of selling her flowers. About half way through the day the man from the other night showed up asking for his staff. It was then Myobi declared it was hers and he could not have it. The man gave his name, Tristram, and told her she would have responsibilities with that staff. He then inquired about her and her kind, the Nekos. She was happy to answer but shortly after Tristram left. That night Myobi went and bought her fish and was starting to walk around while eating it that is till a dog started staring at her. She did not think dogs got along with cats and threw the fish so it may go away, unfortunately it did not and the people around her looked at her like she was crazy. Shortly after though the dog left and with the fish ruined Myobi decided to head for the sleeping district but all homes were locked. Because of that she decided to wander around and play hide and seek with herself. It was during her wandering she saw Tristram lurking around following something, a man and dogs. She decided to follow as well unknown to everyone. Though after a while of following the man had stopped and Myobi came out and a fight started. The fight though only involved Tristram and the man, Luca. Tristram was not doing so well so Myobi gave him back his staff to borrow but Luca and the dogs disappeared. Afterwards Myobi and Tristram talked. It was discovered what Luca was up to and that Myobi has no home, only the streets. Shortly after though Tristram was out so Myobi and he slept on the streets till he woke up. The next day Tristram decided he would follow Myobi around. The two set out to gather flowers and then proceeded to sell them throughout the day. While that was going on a little was discovered about Myobi, no parents and that she always carried the Katana. That night though, they went on the hunt for Luca, Myobi thinking it only a game. While on the rooftops they found him and Myobi jumped down to get him but instead got surrounded by wolves. This though gave Tristram the chance to stab Luca, killing him, causing all the wolves to disappear. After that Myobi tailed Tristram to The Vault, helping him get inside by tricking the guards into thinking she was scarred because she got attacked by dogs and she needed a safe place. With that the guards led her to The Academy where she was left in the hands of Jade who gave her a room for the night. The next morning Myobi woke up early heading outside to the vault where she met up with Tristram. Instead of working that day, at first Tristram tried to explain the concept of death to Myobi only to fail. After that the two decided on a game of follow the leader till they got to the docks. At the docks a man was having trouble moving barrels so Myobi and Tristram helped him. In payment all Myobi wanted was fish, which she got. Once the two were done they just started walking around till their weapons got taken from them by ten kids. Myobi was thrown into a panic, but Tristram calmed her down enough to get her to think. They went to a weapons store where Myobi found her Katana. The owner at first wouldn’t give it back till a little persuasion and few subtle drop INS of how he was a part of stealing it. The only problem was Tristram’s staff was not there. Myobi and he got directed to an odd shop, which actually did have it only the owner already sold it. She described who to and Myobi told her she would bring by some flowers for her in thanks. Turns out the woman, Estrige,who purchased the staff, was at the academy, while there Jade directed them to the proper location where they waited for the woman to open the door. The woman did have the staff but would not give it up. After a moment she agreed to only if she talked to Myobi alone. The woman told Myobi she could have the staff back only if she stole a necklace. That is exactly what Myobi did that evening, but did not tell Tristram. Myobi has no sense of stealing is bad, so to her all it was, was just taking something. The next morning she brought flowers to the one store owner then went to the academy giving up the necklace, giving her the staff. She left finding Tristram, who she returned the staff to. After that he showed her his temporary room at the Academy. Shortly after, Myobi went to the Market to sell her flowers. During lunch she got a Visit from Tristram who brought her a fish. The two ate together before Myobi went back to work, though shortly after fell asleep on a fountain. She had a horrible nightmare of being drowned when she was sleeping. When she woke up she was soaking wet, having fallen into the fountain. She returned to the academy, thinking it a dry safe place. Jade was the one who greeted her and helped her to get dried off. She was left to the same room as before to wait for her clothes to be finished with drying off. The only problem is that night she got an odd feeling. She HAD to be close to Tristram. She left her room going for his instead where she spent the night snuggling against him. That morning Tristram found her and realized something was very odd with Myobi, and it had to do with Estrige. Tristram went to get some food for the two of them, but Myobi wanted her Katana. She got up only in a towel heading out of the room towards hers only to be stopped by a man who wished to bed her. He was about to force himself on her but was stopped by a returning Tristram and Jade. Myobi and Tristram shortly returned to the room Tristram was staying at. Upon his return Myobi’s condition got worse. That meant they needed to hunt for Estrige. Though before that Tristram brought up Myobi was offered a permanent room at the academy to share with Tristram, though she wanted to thing on that. While thinking on it, Myobi and Tristram went on the hunt for Estrige. Unfortunately they could not find her. The only way to do it would be to go to her room at the academy. Before that though, Myobi told Jade she wished to have the room. After that they went to Estrige’s room, but it was locked. To solve this, Myobi picked the lock to Estrige's room where they hid out and waited. Upon her return Myobi started craving Tristram and couldn’t keep her hands off him. That is when Estrige showed herself and pinned him down. Tristram took her katana, causing her to panic and snap out of it momentarily. As for the woman, she was panicking as well, her appearance changing showing she was a succubus. During this Myobi grabbed her Katana, zoning out, as she became more serious and kept the woman stabbed. She told Tristram to kill the woman already so that this could be over. Tristram did just that as the woman turned into a gem. After that the two spent time cleaning up the room, as it got very messy. During that time it seemed Myobi returned to normal and the two went to their new room where they got a bath. Afterwards they discussed what happened but it seemed Myobi had no memory of it; she only thought she took a nap. After that Myobi spent the night watching Tristram sleep; that is till a thunderstorm started causing Tristram to have to comfort her through the night. She did not like thunderstorms. The next morning, Myobi was back to her normal daily task of gathering flowers to sell. Tristram had left her be as he had other stuff to do it seems. After she had gathered her flowers though, she made her way to the market to sell them. Half way through the day an elf approached her buying a flower, but then asking about her katana. This caused Myobi to worry but explain she had it for a while. The man only nodded then left though destroying the flower he obtained. Myobi confused decided to follow the man, leaving her basket of flowers on the ground. She had followed him sneakily all the way to the forest, hiding behind a tree when he stopped in front of some elves and humans. He was talking with them about spirits, which had Myobi confused. Turned out though, someone was still missing; though nobody seemed to care. After a moment the elves and humans received food; shortly after finishing it they all left. Only one person stayed behind, Eltro, the elf she had followed. He seemed to stay behind eating an apple while talking about revenge. After done he threw the core in Myobi's direction causing her to squeak and be caught. He had run towards her and grabbed her deciding to kidnap her; there was only one problem, Myobi being stubborn. Because of that, Eltro knocked her out. Weapon Myobi has a single katana for a weapon. The hilt of the katana is a silver grey color. It has black string wrapped around half of the hilt. Stuck inbetween the string is two needles that she uses for picking locks. The blade of the katana is a silver color that looks to have never been used. Magic Myobi can not use magic. The time that she did try to use magic, it never worked. Likes and Dislikes Likes Myobi enjoys fish and shiny things. She also picked up a thing for string and enjoys chasing it. One other small thing the neko enjoys is flowers. Dislikes Myobi has a strong dislike for water. Her dislike is so bad that if someone put her on a boat, or tried, she would scratch at them and try to run off. She also holds a strong dislike and fear for thunder and lightning. Traits Myobi does not sleep at night. She instead takes small cat naps during the day usually right under the sun. She knows how to lock pick and pick pocket. Relationships Tristram: He is sweet and nice to her. Whenever she has a problem or someone hurts her, he is the first she runs to. She loves playing games with him and shares a room with him, choosing him as her top of the list person to watch sleep. She has a fear of being away from him for to long, usually causing her to start crying, unless she is doing something that keeps her distracted and happy. Shea: Myobi has grown to think of her as the person who gets her un lost. She sees her as a good friend who she can play games with all day. Vincent: He was the person to properly teach Myobi how to use her Katana and how to fight. She likes to Call him Mister Vincent, and loves to go out and find him. She sees him as like a relative figure, someone she can look to for help in a situation. He also is helping her solve the Katana Mystery. Junar: Myobi sees Junar as one who constantly likes to play games of search and find. He took her (Tristram's) Staff, causing her to play follow the leader with him. She finds him as a person to play games with, though he doesn't make them fun. She has a slight fear of him after he injured her wrist when she tried taking his money. Category:Characters